3 The Sentinel Gala
by Sapphire Lee
Summary: ATF/AU- The Sentinel Gala Dinner is the premiere black tie celebration of the federal ATF agency. It is the top opportunity to see and be seen. Dinner, dancing, and socializing. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ***ATF/AU* The Sentinel Gala Dinner is the premiere black tie celebration of the federal ATF agency. It is the top opportunity to see and be seen. It is an evening of dinner, dancing, and socializing. What could go wrong?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything "The Magnificent Seven" related, Characters of M7 do not belong to me, I like so many others before me am merely using the amazing universe of the ATF, no monetary compensation received, just the pleasure of creative writing as stress relief

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** This story continues the story arc I created. It follows at some point after "Return to Me" It follows most of the ATF canon, but new characters are being introduced. I thought of this after being inspired from reading stories posted by all of you much more talented authors. I have posted something you will enjoy reading.

If ideas or plot twists seem similar, it could be either: great minds think alike (I have no delusions of grandeur), or we are all running out of original ideas (grin) or I liked that idea so much it just became a part of my personal ATF universe (most likely). In either case, please take it as a compliment. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, (except in the US where it is called copyright infringement :)

If I ever create an idea, that others are able to run with and it inspires great works of creative writing, I would be honored, to be that muse

Please be kind in your reviews! Not Betaed, Still looking for a beta, are you interested?

* * *

><p><strong>The Sentinel Gala <strong>by Sapphire Lee

"_Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Sentinel Gala on Saturday for an evening of dinner and dancing?"_ the invitation read in elegant script. She looked around the street her house was on, and didn't see anyone. When had this arrived? There wasn't a post mark on the envelope, so it didn't come in the mail. Sherry looked at the invitation again as a smile broke out across her face. Sherry was dumbfounded and to be truthful, giddy. She felt like she was being asked to prom or something. It was silly, yet at the same time exciting. There wasn't a name signed, but looking at the neat penmanship she knew who it was from all the same. Now she just had to find him to tell him she accepted.

Sherry tried calling Ezra's cell phone, no answer. She tried calling his house, answering machine picked up. Damn, where was that sly man? She didn't want to leave her answer to his invitation on the machine, she wanted to see him in person to tell him. Fine then two could play at this game. She penned a response onto some stationary, printed his name on the envelope, drove over to his house, and stuck it in his mailbox. She would wait for him to come to her in person. For now she needed to make preparations for the Gala on Saturday. It was three days away. She needed to talk to Vin. She would need a formal dress, an appointment to have her hair and nails done, and find her evening clutch purse. Oh where had she put her heels? Time to do some closet diving and see where those sexy black heels were lurking.

While she was running around her bedroom, her cell phone rang, _a-ha, maybe that was him_.

"Hello?"

"Hay Sherry, are we still on for dinner?" Vin asked

"Yup, 6pm tonight still on, I'm barbequing hamburgers"

"Do you mind if I bring along JD and Buck, they heard me talking about coming to dinner and they started salivating on their desks" he chuckled

"Sure, sure, plenty of food for everyone, bring them along"

"OK" She could hear his voice grow distant as he moved the phone away from his mouth, then she heard "Yup, you guys can come, she has enough food to feed ya" then his voice came back on the line, "Ok, see you in about 30 minutes. Can we bring anything?"

Sherry thought about asking if Ezra wanted to join them for dinner, but she thought she better not push her luck or Vin's patience. He was not totally accepting of her interest in the undercover man and she didn't want to strain things between the two men any more.

Just then her doorbell rang. Sherry hurried to the front of her house from her bedroom. She opened it to reveal the southern man she was just musing about standing in her entry way.

"Sherry, hell-oo? You still there?" Vin said into the phone

"What? Oh yeah, you can bring a desert if you want. How about a cream cake or pie. I've got vanilla bean ice cream, so anything you think goes with that."

"I'm on it. Bye" Vin said as he hung up. Sherry looked up at the man standing before her and smiled in appreciation. She had thought it before, but he looked like a GQ model, always impeccably turned out. He dressed to impress. He could easily grace any designer men's clothing catalog. Ezra grinned at her frank appraisal of his person. His dimples showed.

"You requested mah eminent presence, Ms. Sheridan? Here ah am" he said in his cocky sexy southern drawl. God that voice made her knees weak and pulse race.

_He must have left work early to have gotten her note and gotten to her house that quickly_.

"Won't you please come in Ezra?" Sherry said extending a hand indicating entry into her home.

He tipped his imaginary hat in acceptance and stepped inside her front hallway. Sherry closed the door and ushered him into her family room. Ezra looked at Sherry expectantly.

"I gathered you had something of utmost importance you wanted to impart with me?" he drawled turning up his southern charm.

"Yes, I was considering your august proposal to attend the Sentinel Gala, it is tempting to be sure, but I do have other offers I must consider" Sherry said stalling giving the answer he wanted

Ezra's mask slipped just a notch, he hadn't taken into account that she might have other requests for her company the same evening as the gala dinner. He didn't want to spend the night at the stuffy mandatory mixer rubbing elbows if she was not going to be standing beside him. At least with her to converse with, it would make the evening entertaining. She challenged him, she intrigued him, and she was sexy to boot. A trifecta of qualities he admired. Besides, he proudly wanted to make it known that she was with him.

Sherry stood watching the thoughts brush across his usually inscrutable face and green eyes. Sherry decided to take mercy on him, she couldn't stand to torture him anymore.

"However…" _well maybe just a slight bit more torture was in order_, she thought devilishly drawing out the anticipation "I will do you the honor of accepting your invitation to accompany you to the Sentinel Gala"

"Splendid" he replied happily, he reached out and held her hand, rubbing his thumb over the palm of her hand and looking into her blue eyes.

"Yes it was rather majestic of me, wasn't it?" she teased Ezra, while squeezing his hand in return. Ezra tore his eyes away from her face, he glanced around her kitchen and noticed the mound of food piled on the kitchen counter. He correctly surmised that she was preparing dinner for more than just herself.

"I can see you are getting ready to have company for dinner, I will be on my way" Ezra said preparing to leave and regrettably taking his hand out of her grasp.

"No wait! Would you like to stay for dinner? I was planning on barbequing hamburgers. I have more than plenty of food to feed everyone. Actually a few of your fellow agents are coming over to join me. It wouldn't be any trouble"

"If I won't be an inconvenience, then I would be delighted to join you for dinner"

Stepping close and placing a hand on his arm, looking into his green eyes Sherry impulsively said "Ezra, you could never inconvenience me. I enjoy being in your company and like it very much when you are around. Perhaps sometime we can have dinner just the two of us?"

Giving a nervous laugh, Sherry said "What was I thinking? That was very forward and rude of me, to put you on the spot like that, I totally understand if you don't want to go to dinner. Forget I mentioned it" Sherry went to move back, but his hand holding her arm firm, prevented her retreat.

"Ah would like that very much indeed" Ezra said in his sultry voice, leaning into her face and tracing a finger down her cheek. Sherry wondered what those delicious looking lips felt like. _What the hell, another opportunity like this one may not present itself again._ _She leaned in the last few inches and kissed him. Electric currents sizzled between them._

Awww…well that is what she fantasized about doing to him. Sherry took a deep breath, she needed some air to clear her head. Ezra was still holding her arm. She looked at his hand, it was a strong but gentle hold, very controlled. It told so much about the man standing before her.

Clearing her throat, Sherry said "Um, er, how about we get started preparing that food huh?"

Ezra smirked. He knew the affect he was having on her. He was immensely pleased that she had asked him out. He had been thinking of and discarding ways of asking her out, but there was just one obstacle he hadn't navigated a way around yet. An obstacle by the name of Vin Tanner. He knew that his fellow agent would not approve of Sherry going out with himself. Her self proclaimed brother was terrible protective of her and overly possessive. Not to mention, he was licensed to carry a weapon, he wouldn't hesitate to use if provoked. Ezra shuddered slightly. No, Vin wouldn't tolerate Sherry engaging in any meaningless fling. Not that that was what Ezra wanted with Sherry anyways. Yes there had been women in the past, which all he was interested in was a brief association, but then again, that was what the woman had had in mind as well, so it had worked out perfectly for both sides.

No he was definitely interested in having a more long lasting association with the enchanting, sexy, alluring woman standing before him. He hadn't been this thoroughly captivated by anyone, in a long, long time. He was too much of a cynic, too jaded from being disappointed in life. But this woman made him genuinely happy, content, and smile more than he had in so long he couldn't remember. Snapping out of his musings, he noticed she was talking, saying something, best he look like he has been listening. Ezra smiled in a way that appeared attentive and nodded when she looked at him expectantly.

"So, what should I wear to this shin-dig?" Sherry asked teasingly

Ezra raised an eyebrow at her low brow description of the elegant formal black tie gala. Effecting his best stereotypical sounding uneducated accent Ezra said "well its going to be bitching! We'll be scarfing on little pigs in blankets, there's gunna be hella dancing and stuff, and then we'll veg out." He said imitating a stereotypical California accent.

Sherry nearly choked listening to him speak, he had the sound perfect, like he was born and raised in southern California.

"I do not sound like that" she defended while grinning uncontrollably. She began getting out the hamburger meat, tomatoes, onion, lettuce, cheese, and buns. "I don't do I?" She asked with a giggle.

His green eyes reflected his enjoyment at bantering with her "No my dear, Ah just wanted to tease you for belittling this important dinner I will be escorting you to"

"How did you do that so perfectly? Imitate that accent? Have you lived in California?"

"Ah have only visited that state briefly in passing, mostly for conferences, never for more than a few days at best. It is a given talent of mine, I am renowned for the ease in which I can transform into any type of person you could expect to encounter. I am by far the best undercover agent west of the Mississippi, perhaps in all of the ATF nation-wide"

"And humble to boot" she sassed

Ezra snorted, "I have the awards to prove it" he said haughtily, but his dimples flashed ruining the effect.

"So tell me a little about this gala dinner?" Sherry asked going back to her earlier question, "What would be appropriate to wear for the evening?"

"The Sentinel Gala Dinner is held each year. It serves as an opportunity for the higher up federal directors to consort face to face, rub elbows, and brag about their teams achievements. It allows all the ATF teams to gather together, under non-case conditions, and socialize. During the evening there is an awards ceremony. They give out awards in recognition for the year's accomplishments. There is dinner of course and dancing. They offer a full hosted bar all evening. It is a formal black tie dress code. The wives, girlfriends, and significant others wear long formal gowns. It is the premiere opportunity to see and be seen. The evening starts at six pm. I will make arrangements to pick you up at 5:30, the event lasts until the early hours of the morning, if we wish, we can leave at any point after the awards ceremony is completed."

Sherry took in all the information he had just shared. Gently, not trying to insult her, Ezra asked, "will wardrobe be a problem? I can assist you if you would like. I know of several good modesties in Denver that make gowns suitable for the occasion"

Sherry smiled at the attentive man standing beside her. He really was sweet, being concerned if she would be able to afford to dress properly. "Thank you for your concern, not to worry, I won't embarrass you, I can dress to impress. Now the bigger question is, why do you know women's clothing? Hmmm?"

Ezra just chuckled, "Ah possess knowledge of a great many things, perhaps I will enlighten you as to my vast array of skills" he said provocatively. Sherry blushed at his suggestive words and turned her attention to finishing preparing the hamburger meat into patties.

"I am almost ready here, would you be so kind as to go fire up the grill, its just out back on the patio. I'll be right behind you, I just want to season these patties before putting them on the grill.

Ezra turned, not towards the patio, but towards Sherry, effectively trapping her back against the counter, he placed his hands on each side of her, and leaned towards her. He was using his slight taller height to angle in towards her ear. He was not intimidating her, but in a sexy, enthralling, provocative voice that sent delicious shivers across her body said, "Do you remember the night I met you at the Crazy Horse Bar? I do, that night is etched into my memory. Ah remember the sexy little outfit you were wearing, Ah remember the sparkle in your eyes when we were talking at the bar, Ah remember the feel of your hand in mine. Ah made you a promise, do you remember what Ah said?"

Sherry gulped, "You said you don't offer promises casually"

"Yes" he breathed, he warm breath caressing her neck and ear, sending tingles down her skin. "I promised I would never let anything bad happen to you, ever. I would like to have an opportunity to take you out on a date, just the two of us, not surrounded by my compatriots and co-workers. What do you say?"

Sherry looked into his hypnotizing green eyes and studied his serious face. She liked to think she was somewhat good at reading people. He looked so sincere, so genuine in his interest in her. She decided he deserved to hear her honest impression of him "Ezra you like to give an impression of being superior, aloof, hedonistic, and implacable. You talk a lot but don't give anything away. But I see in you an honorable man, one who puts his life on the line when you go out in the field alone, one who would defend others when the situation called for it, and would put your own life on the line for those you care about. You are a private man, protective of yourself, one who doesn't let people in easily, but those who are determined can work their way past your defenses, to earn your loyalty and respect."

Sherry's discerning summation of Ezra left him feeling exposed. She had neatly turned the tables on him. It again impressed the hell out of him, how perceptive she was. There were hidden depths to this woman, he eagerly looked forward to leaning all of her facets.

Sherry continued looking steadfast into his face. She could feel herself falling head first into the depth of those emerald green eyes. The look in Ezra's hypnotizing eyes said _trust me _to Sheridan. _She would like nothing more than to go out with this charismatic, alluring, debonair man. Vin would kill her if she followed through on her desire. What to do? _She would like nothing less than to let herself be swept away into this attraction building between them, but she could see numerous complications standing in the way.

"I think a date would be wonderful, it would be pleasurable, but very sadly a bad idea. I don't want to be the cause of any bad blood within your team. There is one very large elephant sitting in this room with us. The impediment for us going forward on a date is Vin. I won't do anything knowingly to hurt him. He is my brother, in every sense that counts. I won't do anything to hurt my family." Her loyalty and devotion was evident.

"Even if it means you miss out on what could be the best thing to ever happen to you? Ah am sorry that Vin's such an obstacle in your little love life." _At least Ezra has a sense of humor about my dysfunctional love life _she thought

"I have to admit, I am enthralled by the picture you are painting, But I can't say for sure at this point. The only possible solution I see is us going out as friends, or in a group with Vin. But I have a problem with that, groups dates, that doesn't really do it for me" she said with a shudder

He rocked back on his heels as he threw his head back laughing. "You are so not humorous"

"What are you talking about, I am so hilarious?" she said grinning, "for now lets not get ahead of ourselves. Lets take it one step at a time, lets go to the gala, and see how things proceed from there" She offered as a compromise.

"That solution is amenable, for now, but I am not content drop the topic. We will further discuss this something between us at a more apropos time." Ezra stroked her hair along her temple She leaned her head into his hand, feeling the warmth of his skin.

The doorbell rang, ending their moment alone together. Sherry snapped her head up, seemed to mentally give herself a shake, slipped out of his embrace, and turned to get the door. Ezra rolled his eyes at the disruption. He had been very pleased at having her undivided attention. He looked forward to having it again soon. Smoothing out his facial features, he awaited the arrival of his teammates.

Sherry greeted the men at her front door. She happily drew in Vin for a fierce hug, then greeted Buck and JD with a hug each. She was genuinely happy to have her family and friends come over to her home.

"Hay Sherry, you'd never guess of the coincidence, outside there is a Black Jag that looks similar to Ace's, ain't that right Slick?" Buck said in a teasing tone, jokingly trying to get a rise out of Vin

Sherry smirked at Buck, knowing what he was up to. He grinned at her innocently, challenging her to call him on it. She just smiled and shook her head at his antics. Looking to distract Vin from Buck's comment and head off any mischief, Sherry turned, linked her arm through Vin's and led the group into her kitchen to join with Ezra. "Come lets eat, I am starved, what did you bring for desert? I invited another person to join us for dinner, the burgers are ready to throw on the grill, Vin you are on grill duty, I have French fires to toast in the oven, oh, and salad and chips and dip to start snacking on" she said without stopping to take a breath.

"Good day gentlemen" Ezra greeted the group as they entered the kitchen

"Hay Ace, good to see ya" Buck greeted the undercover man "I was just saying I noticed a Jag outside similar to yours" he said with a wicked grin, having put two and two together and realizing the odds were very high that there could be another person with a Black Jag that just happened to be at Sherry's house. That meant the undercover man was already in Sherry's house.

"Ez, great of you to join us for dinner" JD said, happy to see his team mate being socialable outside of work.

Vin didn't say anything, just looked at Ezra. Vin seemed puzzled to find Ezra at Sherry's house, then he nodded, and seemed to accept him as another member of the dinner party. Sherry relaxed as she watched Vin pop some chips and dip into his mouth.

"Yes, let's head out to the patio. Bring the chips and dip, go grab a seat, and I'll bring the drinks, What would ya'all like?" Sherry said ushering the men outside. Requests were made for beer and water. She grabbed Vin and shoved the platter of raw patties into his hands and directed him towards the BBQ.

"Ain't I a guest, don't I get to sit and be served?" he playfully teased

"Nope" she said popping the 'p', "You're family and you're the grill master, you get to help work this dinner, now go demonstrate your grilling prowess" she said jokingly.

Everyone sat at the patio table outside in the backyard idlely chatting after having devoured all of the food. There weren't any leftovers of the great meal they had shared.

Sherry snagged the last of the French fries off Vin's plate. "I was going to eat those. People have lost their hand for lesser offenses than that" Vin sat back with a frown at Sherry. He was still hungry.

"I guess you needed to be faster, then" Sherry said unapologetically, "Now who's ready for some dessert?"

JD rubbed his belly, "I don't think I eat another bite. That was excellent food Sherry"

"I'm up for dessert" Vin said, the others groaned

"How do you pack away so much food and stay so thin?" Buck asked in bewilderment

"It's a gift" Vin bragged

"Its annoying" Sherry teased, "if I ate like he did everyday, I wouldn't fit in my clothing" she joked as she stood to go get the desert and some plates.

After desert, the little party started to break up for the evening. Sherry said her goodbyes to JD and Buck as she escorted them to the door. She invited them back. "Please come back soon, we will do this again" she implored "I make a great chicken vegetable stir-fry you will just pass out over"

"Be careful of what you ask for, you're a good cook, we may take you up on the offer" Buck said happily.

"Gladly" Sherry said, both men went out to their vehicle waving goodbye as they drove off.

Sherry turned to see Ezra off. "Thank you so much for joining our dinner, it was a pleasure. My offer for dinner again extends to you as well" Ezra nodded his acceptance and picked up Sherry's hand

"Until Saturday" Ezra said quietly for her ears only as he charmingly kissed her hand goodbye. He tipped his head in farewell to Vin, gave them his customary two-finger salute to his imaginary hat, then he walked to his car.

Vin waited on the front porch steps until everyone else had left, then he turned to say goodbye to Sherry.

"Hold up a minute Vin"

"You want to talk about something?"

"Yes" She sat with him on the front steps of her house feeling the pleasant evening breeze across their faces. "How would you feel if I came to the Sentinel Gala on Saturday?"

"Well I hadn't given it much thought, but I suppose if you want to go with me, then I'd take you."

"That's sweet Vin, but I wouldn't want to impose on you like that. Besides, I bet you have your eye on a purdy little gal that you would much rather spend the evening with." She said with a wink, "Besides, what brother wants to spend the evening with his sister? Really! What I am saying is, how would you feel if I attended the gala with someone else, as their plus one?"

"I guess it would be OK, its not a date is it? Who then? Buck? Naw. JD?"

"Ezra asked me to accompany him, and I would really like to go, so please tell me you are OK with that? Please, please, please be fine with it?" She said pulling her best puppy dog eyes and avoiding the topic of it being a date or not.

Vin looked at her and thought about what she had said. He knew she had some interest in Ezra, he just wondered how serious it was? However, Vin was not immune to that look, she looked so happy about attending the gala, he didn't have the heart to upset her. "Alright, you know I'm Ok with you coming to the gala, I would love to spend the evening with you, regardless of if you are my plus one or not. It's a real nice evening of food and dancing. However, I just might have a word or two with Mister Standish, just to make sure he's of a like mind with me."

"Of course he will treat me well, have you ever seen him not doing something in a classy manner?" Sherry leaned into Vin's side and whispered, "You know what Vin? I'm not 12 any more. I am a pretty good judge of people. I can take care of myself, I'm trained in martial arts. Just thought I'd remind you of that fact" she said with am encouraging hug on his shoulders to take the sting out of her reminder.

"I know yur not a little kid any more Sherry, but to me you will always be my little sister, no matter who old we are, yur my family, that will never change. I'll always be watching your back. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you" he whispered to her.

"I know, Vin, we will always be family, no matter what and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you either" then to lighten the mood, she teased "so about the woman you are thinking about bringing, do I need to have a word with her about my expectations for how to treat you?", Vin responded by putting her in a headlock and ruffling up her hair, while she shrieked.

December 2011

* * *

><p>Definitely more chapters coming<p>

I can't wait to see Ezra, Vin and the others in a tux, pure eye candy, time to get Cinderella to the ball…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>"<em>I know yur not a little kid any more Sherry, but to me you will always be my little sister, no matter who old we are, yur my family, that will never change. I'll always be watching your back. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you" he whispered to her.<em>

"_I know, Vin, we will always be family, no matter what and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you either"_

It was early evening on Saturday the day of the Gala Dinner. Sherry was dressed to the hilt in dark red satin and chiffon strapless dress, the color of a Bordeaux wine. It had a flattering neck line that gave off a hint of cleavage and a low cut back. The dress hugged her curves to her waist then fell loosely to the floor in an A-line. The bust of the dress was covered in shimmering Swarovski crystals which extended down the waistline ending at the floor length hemline. Her brunette hair was swept up in an elegant updo, a few touches of make up to accentuate her natural features, striking smoky eye shadow accented her blue eyes, the only jewelry she wore was chandelier earrings leaving her neck bare.

Sherry's door bell rang promptly at 5:30pm. Sherry opened the door and greeted her date for the evening. She took Ezra's breathe away as his eyes beheld her appearance. She looked stunning and sexy.

"May I say, you look magnificent tonight" he said mesmerized by her. It wasn't just her outward appearance that captivated him. It was her inner vitality for life that was shinning, illuminating her, making her beautiful to him.

"Please turn for me, so I can see" Ezra asked. Sherry reached down to pick up the side of her long gown and did a small twirl to show off her dress. He smiled, "you are captivating and alluring Cherie" he kissed the back of her hand, making Sherry blush.

"Thank you Ezra, you also look dashing. You will have a devastating effect on the female population. They shall be swooning at your feet" she said in a silly attempt at a southern accent. Ezra's lips curled into a smile that had his dimples showing. _Oh, god, those dimples made her knees weak_, Sherry thought. He was dressed in a classic black Giorgio Armani two button tux with a crisp white shirt, black vest, and gold cuff links at his wrists. Ezra had opted for a straight black tie instead of a traditional bow tie. Ezra had placed a white kerchief in his breast pocket. He oozed sex appeal and reminded Sherry of a debonair and dashing James Bond. He assisted her in draping a matching shawl around her shoulders. As she moved under the light, the gown looked iridescent and the red transformed into nearly black. He offered her his arm as he escorted her out of her home.

"My dear, our chariot awaits" Sherry had expected Ezra to pick her up in his Jag, but when she stepped outside her house she saw a black limo with a chauffeur waiting patiently at the curb. Sherry was stunned. She looked at him in amazement, he merely smiled at her. Secretly he was pleased at her awe, he would forever remember the look of astonishment on her face and her happiness as she gazed at him. He knew he could have shown up in any ordinary vehicle and Sherry would have been happy to go out with him. That was one of the things he loved about her, was her lack of avariciousness. But why opt for mundane, when he could do extraordinary? Plus he much rather preferred riding in opulence to commonplace. Ezra escorted Sherry to the curb and waiting limo. The chauffeur opened the passenger door and Ezra assisted her inside the vehicle. It was spacious inside, black leather interior, drink bar, and even the glass divider to separate the driver from the passengers. Sherry made herself comfortable in the seat as Ezra settled himself beside her.

The Limo quietly and smoothly pulled away from the curb. Sherry let her mind drift back over to the last two days. It was hard to believe that it had only been two days since her BBQ dinner with everyone. During that time, she had helped outfit Vin for the Gala, with Ezra's assistance. Vin was resisting her suggestions to get a new tux for the event. She enlisted the big guns to get him around to seeing her way. She called in Ezra. Between the two of them, they tag teamed Vin into the menswear store and got him to try on a new tux. He didn't see what all the fuss was about, his tux from last year was still in good working order.

"Didn't your jacket get a hole in it during that one raid when you were undercover with me?" Ezra asked

"WHAT!" Sherry exclaimed, realizing the full implications of that statement. Vin shot Ezra an irate glare at letting that tid bit of information slip to Sherry.

"Now Sherry, I was fine, I was wearing a Kevlar vest underneath my tux. The bullet only winged me. No lasting damage." Vin was back peddling fast, trying to placate her.

"That is it, end of discussion, you are not wearing anything that has had a bullet pass through it" she announced as she crossed her arms defiantly and in a I-will-not-budge-on-this-issue stance. "With your luck, this tux would act as a magnet for more bullets to come at you"

"Damn-it Ez, why'd you have to go and say that fer? I liked that Tux"

"I thought it was important information impacting the final selection of a new tux" he said nonchalantly, "plus I wanted to give Ms. Sherry added leverage over you" he grinned

"You turncoat, I'll remember this" Vin hissed, as Sherry marched up to him with several tuxs over her arms. "Try these on" she ordered. Vin knew that he's seen the last of his old Tux.

They made Vin try on a few different styles of tuxedos as they dialed in his style comfort.

In the end, Ezra selected a classic three button notched lapel Kenneth Cole tuxedo with white shirt and white tie with vest. Sherry topped off the look with a red kerchief tucked into his breast pocket. Ezra nodded his stamp of approval on the outfit. "It is a stylish yet timeless look that will wear exquisitely at this bureaucratic event" Sherry shook herself out of her reverie.

She looked forward to seeing Vin all decked out. She was curious as to what Ezra had done to him convince him to arrive separately to the dinner. She suspected it must have taken the combined efforts of several of the agents and pressure from Chris. Oh well, so far she was immensely enjoying her evening alone with Ezra, Sherry stole a glance at him from beneath her eyelashes. He appeared to be enjoying himself as well, if his body language was any indicator. Where ever Vin was, Sherry knew that his team mates were watching over him, so she wasn't worried. Vin so rarely dressed up, but when he did, he looked impressively striking. Sherry guessed that all the members of Team 7 were going to look like a million bucks tonight. The men looked impressive on an average day, she didn't want to think about what the seven of them in tuxedos were going to do to the collective female population in attendance tonight. They may have to have paramedics on hand to resuscitate those that faint. She grinned at the mental image.

"What has you grinning Cherie?" Ezra asked

"Oh, I was just envisioning the swarms of women who were going to be fainting tonight when all seven of you stand together. The temperature of the room is sure to skyrocket up by about 100 degrees"

Ezra also grinned at the image she portrayed. He glanced out the window at the passing scenery then back at Sherry's profile, as she was also looking out her side window. He noticed she was clutching her hand bag and her knuckles were white. She obviously was more nervous than she was letting on. Reassuringly, Ezra reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. Sherry jolted momentarily at the contact and more so at the jolt of electricity that shot up her arm at his contact. She smiled at his offered support and turned her hand over to grasp his palm. They rode the remainder of the journey with their hands intertwined.

They quickly arrived into downtown Denver from Sherry's house. The limo pulled up to the curb in front of the Ellie Caulkins Opera House where the Sentinel Gala was held. The chauffeur opened the rear door and Ezra exited the vehicle, he held out his hand to assist Sherry in her long gown.

Ezra angled his body in a protective manner, as they began their walk up the blue carpet that guided the way into the Ballroom for the Sentinel Gala. Sherry placed her hand on his arm and used her other hand to lift her long gown out of her way as they climbed the stairs.

"You ready to make your appearance?" he asked with a grin

"With you beside me, I am ready to take on the masses" she replied with bravado

"Well then, let us descent into the belly of the beast!" he quipped as they entered the Sentinel Gala.


End file.
